


Let me spoon you

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [12]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks and James' first night together since dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me spoon you

**Author's Note:**

> Part of All Right August - send me prompts!

Aleks and James had their first disagreement since they were dating the first night James slept over. Everything had gone smoothly, at first. Aleks had cooked a meal which, much to James’ amusement consisted of a microwaveable ready meal and some fries that Aleks had managed to burn.

“You’re a world class chef, you know that?” James had teased as he poked at his food. The microwaveable meal wasn’t exactly unpleasant but James wasn’t even going to try and attempt to eat the fries.

“I’ve always wondered if I’d make it on a show like master chef to be honest.” Aleks replied, smirking and taking no offence to James’ teasing.  James laughed at his remark, shaking his head and chewing on his bottom lip.

“I don’t think they’d let you use microwaveable meals.” James pointed out. Aleks sighed overdramatically.

“Oh, I guess my dreams have been crushed.” He pouted.

 

 

After dinner, Aleks insisted that they washed and dried up. James had complained about Aleks’ lack of dishwasher but Aleks had only shrugged at him.

“It’s the twenty first century – you’ve got to get with the times.” James griped as he grumpily dried off his plate with a dish towel.

“Oh, quit complaining. I think it’s rather relaxing.” Aleks mused and James just laughed.

“Uh-huh, next you’ll be telling me you like cleaning the toilet too.” James giggled.

“I wouldn’t go that far. Besides, how can you be grumpy when there are all these bubbles?” Aleks tried to sell it, splashing in the soapy water.

“I am not five.” James said stubbornly. Aleks rolled his eyes, gently batting a bubble that had escaped in James’ direction. James watched as it collided with his shirt, popping upon contact. He raised one eyebrow, staring blankly at Aleks as he laughed.

 

 

When the dishes were done and Aleks had used his soapy fingers to pull James closer for a peck on the lips, it was finally time to watch a movie. James had been waiting for this moment since he’d arrived and had eagerly leapt onto the sofa.

“Aren’t you going to put your movie in?” Aleks replied as he fell beside him, lifting his legs and putting them over James.

“It’s your house.” James said smugly.

“So?” Aleks replied, getting comfortable.

“I’m the guest; it should be your job to put the movie in.” James insisted.

“I guess we won’t be watching the movie then.” Aleks said casually as he relaxed against the couch, sighing and stretching.

“You’re such an ass.” James grumbled as he pushed Aleks’ legs off of him.

 

 

While James was infatuated with it, Aleks found the movie boring and found other ways to amuse himself. He found that James was very ticklish under his armpits and Aleks’ abused his new knowledge by distracting James at all the intense moments in the film. James eventually grew so annoyed with him that he grabbed both of Aleks’ hands, holding them together with only one of his own. After trying to pull them free for a whole minute, Aleks gave up and searched for something else to do. Without the use of his hands, Aleks decided that the next best thing he could do was blow cool air onto James’ face. It was amusing to watch the other man’s beard hairs dance in the breeze. James didn’t bother to do anything about it, merely rolling his eyes when Aleks changed tactics and began to kiss James’ beard instead.

“Are you really that bored?” James grumbled as Aleks kissed him.

“Mmm.” Aleks murmured back.

“Shall we call it a night?” James replied. Aleks ceased his efforts, shrugging.

 

 

The problems came as they got into bed. It certainly hadn’t started with sleep attire, especially as Aleks could admire the fact that James slept only in his boxers. Aleks preferred large sleep shirts himself and he’d thrown a pillow at James when he began to coo.

“But you look so adorable.” James had insisted as he pulled Aleks closer, naturally wrapping his arms around the slighter man and cuddling him against his chest. Aleks seemed to freeze beneath him for a moment before he wriggled free, rolling to face James instead.

“What’s wrong?” James questioned, worried that he’d hurt his boyfriend somehow. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I just don’t like being the little spoon.” Aleks explained. James raised an eyebrow.

“What?” James asked stupidly.

“You heard me.” Aleks replied sternly.

 

 

“But you’re so little and cuddly, you fit so perfectly as the little spoon.” James whined. He already missed the feeling of Aleks against his chest. Aleks raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

“Just because I’m small doesn’t mean I like being hugged like that.” Aleks explained while James sighed beside him.

“But-“ He began before Aleks cut him off with a stern shake of his head.

“James, I’m not letting you spoon me. I don’t like it.” Aleks reiterated and James finally relented, sighing heavily as he picked at a loose strand in Aleks’ duvet.

“Well you can’t very well spoon me, can you?” James said as a joke.

 

 

James had to fight not to laugh as Aleks pressed up against his back, slender legs entangled with his own and thin arms wrapped tightly around his shoulder.

“This is ridiculous.” James said.

“Aren’t you comfortable?” Aleks mumbled, the slow way he talked betraying how comfortable he was. James sighed, wriggling just slightly.

“I’m not uncomfortable.” He admitted. James wasn’t sure he was ready to outright tell Aleks that he was completely and utterly okay with it. He felt safe, cherished, as Aleks held him close. Aleks didn’t say anything further on the matter and James smiled as he heard his breathing evening out. Letting his eyes fall closed and nuzzling back into Aleks one more time, James let himself fall asleep too.


End file.
